He Wasn't
by anneryn7
Summary: What if Fitz had never pulled the knife on Eli? What if Clare stepped in before things escalated? Clare and Fitz ditch the dance after Eli poisons the punch. Fluff. Flare.


**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "He Wasn't" – Avril Lavigne**

_~*.*~  
Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted – what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He really isn't what I'm looking for.  
~*.*~_

I was horrified as I watched Fitz throw up. I should have known Eli would try to pull a stunt like this. I just wanted to believe that he would change so badly. I don't know how he can't see that by doing this to Fitz, it makes him the bully. How is that justified?

"You deserve whatever he does to you, Eli." I spat at him. He smirked.

"What? It was your idea to switch glasses."

"Don't even try to pin this on me! This was all you and you know it. All you had to do was apologize and it would be over. I can't be with someone like that. We're done, Eli." I told him. He looked at me in disbelief. I didn't stick around and give him a chance to say anything. I ran after Fitz. "Fitz!" I called after him. He didn't look at me. He just started grabbing things out of his locker. "I am so sorry. I had no idea he was going to try something like that. You didn't deserve that. Are you okay?"

"Yep."

"He's always trying to come off as a bad-ass. And I fell for it. I guess that makes me –"

"A regular ass?"

"I was going to say naïve." I smiled. "Do you want to get out of here? I broke things off with him and I really don't want to be here right now."

"And you're asking me?"

"Yes," I told him.

"You really broke up with him over this?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Not just this, it's everything. This is just the icing on the cake." I sighed. "After all, I am your date tonight, right?"

"How could I say no to a pretty girl like you?" He smiled. I couldn't help smiling back.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand. He nodded and put something back inside his locker. We headed out of school. I could feel Eli's eyes on us, but I didn't acknowledge them. Maybe this will be a good thing. We started walking, still holding hands. "This is nice." I told him.

"Eli never deserved a girl like you, Clare. You're too good for him." He whispered. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him. He looked over at me and nodded. "Wanna go to The Dot?" I asked him.

"Sounds good." He agreed. We started heading over the restaurant. We didn't say much, but it's a comfortable silence. He opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He nodded. We sat down and waited for Peter to take our order.

"What can I get you guys?" Peter asked, eyeing me and Fitz.

"Can I get the house salad and a chocolate shake?" I asked him. He nodded and jotted down my order.

"I'll take a coffee and a bacon cheeseburger." Fitz ordered.

"Fries okay with that?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, man. Thanks." Fitz responded.

"I'll your drinks out in a minute." Peter retreated from the table. I became suddenly aware of just how quiet it is in here. We're the only ones eating. Everyone else is at the dance – I guess it's not too surprising.

"Thank you for coming out with me." I put my hand on top of Fitz'.

"Anytime you want company, I'll be there." He assured me. I smiled.

"You're really not so bad, when you're not threatening people." I commended. He laughed.

"I get that a lot, actually." He joked.

"And as for the company, it would be nice to get to know you better." I told him. The rest of the night went by smoothly. I didn't think about Eli too much. Fitz turned out to be a great distraction. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him. He walked me home after insisting to pay for dinner. He hugged me goodnight. I leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he moved and my lips fell on his. I could feel my face reddening. He smiled.

"We should definitely do that more often." He whispered.

"Maybe after we get to know each other a little better." I half-way agreed. "Tonight was nice." I told him.

"I really like spending time with you, Clare. I'll see you." He left. I went inside and retreated to my room. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Things changed so much in one night. It's crazy, but I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing.

_~*.*~  
We've all got choices.  
We've all got voices.  
Stand up – make some noise.  
Stand up – make some noise._

_ Sit on the bed alone – staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted – what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He really isn't what I'm looking for.  
~*.*~_

**A/N: Alright all, this is my first Degrassi fic. Please, be kind. I've been watching Degrassi over again from the beginning and got to the Vegas Night episode. I've always hated the way it ended. Personally, I think Flare would have been awesome if it had been given a chance in show. Anyways, that's enough babbling for me! Reviews would be spectacular.  
-Anneryn**


End file.
